Bonita
by SnoopyMoon
Summary: Qué pasaría si te das cuenta que lo que creías que era cierto, era una vil mentira?... Qué pasaría si un día descubrís que todo por lo que has luchado y sacrificado en la vida, no era más que un juego?. Él, un hombre que lo tenía todo y se quedó casi sin nada. Ella que no tenía nada y decidió luchar por ese casi todo. Tendrá el destino algo preparado para ellos?.
1. ACLARACIONES :)

Hola!! Tanto tiempo? No tengo perdón de Dios... jeje

Ya se que me quieren matar!!! Pero vengo a hacer algunas aclaraciones para las preguntas hechas... Xq he visto algún que otro errorcito y tmb me he perdido un poco.

1\. Voy a resubir la historia... **_para los o las que lo la han leído lo van a hacer con las ideas frescas y corregidas para no perderse, las y los que ya lo han hecho, pues va a ser doble la satisfacción xq lo van a leer en mejores condiciones._** Voy a corregir algunos errores, a quitar y poner, a cambiar o quizá dejar... Asi que si pasan por la historia y no ven ningún capítulo es por eso mismo.

2\. **PARA LOS QUE YA LA HAN LEÍDO:** En este caso Sakura cuando lo cura no le pasa nada mis amores xq se puso guantes. A todo esto Hiroshi no sabe nada del tema, al igual que Shaoran con respecto si lo ha afectado o no. En esa parte quiero dejar un poco de suspense (pero del bueno).

3\. **AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUENSE HAN PASADO POR MI HISTORIA Y LE HAN DADO EL VISTO BUENO BUENO... _QUE POR USTEDES VOY HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO (sonó bonito, así que se los quería decir)._**.

 **Y no tengo nada más para decir, si no darles mi palabra de que voy a dar todito de mi para mejorar en esto que me encanta y espero les llegue al alma y la puedan disfrutar tanto cm yo al momento de pensarla** **y escribirla por y para ustedes y tmb para demostrarme que si los demás pueden tirarse a la pileta a por una historia, pues yo igual. ;)**

Un beso súper tronado y nos estamos leyendo!!! Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible y que el tiempo entre capítulos no se me vaya a la miércole!!... ;)


	2. Doble nota OO

**Hola mis queridos lectores... Cómo han estado?... Paso por acá porque alguien me dijo que tenía problemas para leer la historia y que todavía no aparecían los capítulos.** Aclaro que BONITA decidí resubirla... con SIN REDENCIÓN hice lo mismo, ahora que me doy cuenta, pienso que podría haberle cambiado los personajes, pero me dije:"nah, si están preciosos!!"... Yo y mis respuestas locas.. No se si tendrá que vee con que lo esté haciendo desde un celular y no un ordenador... Pero a mi me salen boen y avisa que lo he subido...

Cualquier duda ahí mes paso mi correo electrónico para que se comuniquen y se saquen sus dudas... aldy(guion bajo)nah16 la palabra en paréntesis con sus respectivos signos...

 **NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO :)**


	3. Capítulo 1- Dolor

**Hola cómo están? Espero que bien.. Tanto tiempo! La verdad que no daba pie con bola en lo referente a la inspiración x_x eje**

 **Gracias a los que esperaron súper pacientes! Por fin logré conseguirlo! Así que HOLA DE NUEVO!** **No** **voy a darle más vueltas porque sería medio desubicado después de taaaantooo timepo! AHORA SÍ. ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN!**

 ** _VALE ACLARAR QUE LO TUVE QUE EDITAR y subir otra vez PORQUE TENÍA UNOS PEQUEÑOSGRANDES ERRORES! ESPERO QUE ESO NO HAYA DIFICULTAFO SU LECTURA_**

Capítulo uno: Dolor.

 ***Ya no quería nada, mi alma estaba herida... Ya no sentía nada que no fuera dolor***

 _SHAORAN POV._

 **"Llovía a cántaros en Tokio"**. Ese era el recuerdo que cruzaba por la mente de Shaoran en estos momentos. Se encontraba en su oficina ataviado de papeles que había dejado el día anterior porque no tenía ganas de seguir trabajando. Y para qué, si él era su propio jefe.

 _"Mierda... ¿Por qué me dejé llevar?"_ se quejaba por haber dejado esos papeles para último momento. Ahora tendría que quedarse hasta tarde por su negligencia. Mientras leía algunos de los documentos, se puso a recordar el cómo había conocido a la que ahora era su esposa.

 ** _\- FLASHBACK -_**

 **Llovía a cántaros en Tokio.**

 **Sí. Ese había sido uno de esos días en que te levantabas con el pie izquierdo y así te iba en toda la jornada o te levantabas de buen humor porque adorabas la lluvia. En el caso de levantarte con el pie izquierdo era que la mayoría de las cosas te salían al revés y te querías pegar un tiro. Eran de esos días en que no querías hacer nada, no querías ir a trabajar, no querías ir a la escuela o a algún lado que supusiera una responsabilidad, simplemente querías quedarte en cama hasta tarde y si no era así, hacerte con una buena taza de café humeante en mano mientras leías un buen libro o solamente la taza de café y sentarte en la ventana del balcón del departamento a mirar la lluvia caer.**

 **Eso era lo que estaba pasando en este momento. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros en Tokio y Shaoran Li con el humor de perro que se gestaba la mayoría de las mañanas que amanecían frías, lluviosas o ambas cosas-porque odiaba con toda su alma el frío- pero más cuando éste era acompañado de la lluvia comenzaba a maldecir a todos los dioses chinos y de todo el mundo y más ahora, porque justo ese día se le había ocurrido vaya a saber a quién que amaneciera frío y con un aguacero hermoso.**

 **Así que la mañana de Shaoran empezó lluviosa. Le siguió que se quedó sin agua en medio de su aseo matutino, que se le hiciera tarde y no pudiera desayunar – si es que se le podía llamar desayuno a una tostada pelada y un café casi frío- y encima, como cereza del postre, llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo y olvidarse unos papeles importantes.**

 **Por eso cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado precisamente esos malditos papeles, hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo de nuevo a su departamento y se estaba mojando como nunca en su vida, mientras se quejaba internamente de todo lo que le había pasado esa mañana y despotricaba contra los dioses chinos – que no se enterara su madre porque iba a estar jodido- no se fijó cuando alguien abría la puerta de un local y sin darse cuenta chocó con ésta y cayó hacia atrás dándose un flor de golpe y llevándose en el camino a alguien.**

 **No supo cómo fueron los hechos. Lo que sí supo es que le dolía la quijada por el bendito golpe que se había dado con la puerta por culpa de vaya a saber quién. Iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a la persona que lo había chocado que cuando hizo contacto visual las palabras se le quedaron a mitad de camino. Era la mujer más linda que había visto en su vida, y tenía un rubor que la hacía ver más hermosa si se podía aún. Despertó de su ensimismamiento, se levantó rápido, sacudió su mano y se la ofreció a modo de disculpa mientras se pasaba la otra mano por la quijada y por el pelo despeinándoselo nervioso.**

 **Su alegría fue mayúscula cuando la chica de ojos rubíes y cabello azabache acepto con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

 ** _\- FIN FLASHBACK -_**

Recordar aquellos momentos lo hacían sentir una gran nostalgia. Extrañaba esa conexión que había existido entre ambos sus primeros meses de novios, esa química que tenían los primeros años de casados, esa paz que de un día para el otro dejo de sentir. Esa tranquilidad, esa felicidad, ese todo que sintió los primeros años junto a ella, se borraron y sin darse cuenta todo se volvió monótono, aburrido.

Toda esa mezcla de sentimientos negativos persistió, hasta que nació Takumi. Con el nacimiento de su primer hijo, empezó a tener otro punto de vista diferente. Comenzó a pensar en el niño y a tratar de llevarse bien con su mujer, a tratar de entenderse nuevamente con ella, a estar más pendiente, a dejar de lado el trabajo y preocuparse por su familia. Así que se puso a pensar cuando fue la última vez que había tenido un detalle lindo con Meiling.

Hacía 10 años que estaba casado con ella, y el último detalle que tuvo fue hace 3 años cuando la llevo de segunda luna de miel a Argentina, más precisamente al Valle Grande, ubicado en la ciudad de San Rafael, provincia de Mendoza; lo conoció mediante internet cuando Eriol Hiragizawa su mejor amigo andaba buscando lugares para la luna de miel de su hermano y su mujer.

Así que decidió hacer algo para salvar la relación. Dejó los papeles otra vez de lado, "esta vez es por una buena causa" se dijo. Agarró su saco y salió de la oficina. De paso le pidió a su secretaria Akane que cualquier reunión que hubiera ese día la pasara al día siguiente y si era muy importante que lo llamara. Saliendo de la oficina, fue directo a la playa de estacionamiento donde se montó en su BMW gris plata y salió hacia la ciudad.

Mientras pensaba en algo significativo, no podía no pensar en su familia. Con Meiling llevaba 10 años de casados y desde que le dio la noticia a su madre, no supo más de ellos.

Bueno, no era que no supiera, ya que tenía a alguien que le pasaba información de vez eb cuando, solo que no quería ni necesitaba nada de ellos. Hasta el día de hoy se preguntaba por qué motivo su madre, que para él era la persona más importante, no quería aceptar la relación.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos malos, se paró frente a una florería. Entró y comenzó a mirar porque no sabía que elegir. En ese momento se acercó una señora de unos 70 años, bajita, de cara muy dulce que le miraba muy fijamente y le preguntaba que qué andaba buscando.

—Buenos días... ando buscando algo... que... bueno. La verdad no sé muy bien que ando buscando. ¿Usted que me recomienda? —preguntó un poco azorado por como la anciana lo miraba.

—Oh...si, mmm... Por lo que veo quiere impresionar a una dama. —le dijo sonriente la anciana a lo que Shaoran con su mejor sonrisa asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno, a ver a ver... que tenemos por aquí... ¿Qué le parece unos gladiolos? O ¿qué tal unos jazmines? O sino pueden ser unos lirios.

Mientras la anciana le iba diciendo el tipo de flores que podría regalar Shaoran pensó que la conocía de algún lado, pero no sabía de donde ni por qué se le hacía familiar su rostro.

Sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza se volvió hacia la señora cuando la misma le mostró una bellísima flor con sus pétalos malva abiertos y su pistilo de un amarillo intenso creando un contraste maravilloso.

—Wow... Es magnífica. ¿Qué flor es? —preguntó un Shaoran curioso.

—Flor de azafrán. O más conocida como Crocus. Es una flor de la cual se obtiene mediante sus filamentos la especia llamada azafrán, conocida desde tiempos remotos. Se la usaba para la protección contra las cosas malas y también se la usaba, bueno... Se la usa como un afrodisíaco para mantener viva la llama de la pasión. Y por lo que veo esta flor te llamó la atención muchacho. —terminó de decirle la señora con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Shaoran no sabía dónde meterse, así que sacó la billetera, le pago la flor, le agradeció con una sonrisa y salió del local no sin sentir una sensación de bienestar.

* * *

Se venían viendo desde hace 2 años. Se conocieron en la cena de una fiesta donde los presentaron y congeniaron a las mil maravillas. Se la pasaron charlando y bailando casi toda la noche mientras sus respectivas parejas charlaban de negocios.

Desde ese día se siguieron escribiendo ya que él consiguió su número de celular porque la morena llamó su atención. Charlaban de todo un poco, quedaban en tomar algo por el mero hecho de acompañarse, coqueteaban sin intención de gustarse y sin darse cuenta se empezaron a ver furtivamente cada noche y cada día que podían para entregarse al placer.

 _Te espero al mediodía en mi casa. Mi marido está en la oficina y no viene hasta la tarde._

 _Ok. En 20' estoy ahí… ¿Estás segura?_

 _Sí, estoy segura. ¿Vienes?" 3_

 _Claro preciosa. ;)_

Como había dicho, pasado los 20 minutos de haber terminado de hablar se oyó el timbre de la hermosa casa en la que vivía la mujer. Abrió la puerta, salió para ver si alguien los había visto, constatando que a esa hora no había nadie en la calle que pudiera perjudicarla, tomó al hombre de la corbata, lo metió para adentro y le dio un beso de esos que te hacen temblar las piernas y disparó su excitación. _"Dios, como extrañaba esto"_ pensaron ambos mientras la mujer se dejaba acariciar por las hábiles manos de su amante que la recorrían por completo desesperado por sacarle cada parte de ropa que le estorbaba. Alzándola en brazos mientras no dejaba de saborear su boca, subió como pudieron las escaleras, abrió con una pierna la primera habitación que encontró y entró raudo en ella con la intención de saciar su placer y hacerla gozar.

—No…—decía la mujer entre suspiros. —Es la habitación… es la habitación… de mi hijo… vayamos… Vayamos a la mía. —dijo mientras enredaba sus dedos en los pelos de la nuca de él provocándole un escalofrío en toda la espalda.

—Como digas preciosa. —saliendo de la habitación y retomando su tarea de brindarle place a la sensual mujer que llevaba en brazos y que ansiaba poseer.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación la depositó en el suelo y comenzó a desvestirla con premura. Empezó desabrochando la blusa que traía puesta rosando con toda la intención del mundo la piel tersa y a medida que iba haciéndolo iba dejando rastros de besos y pequeños mordiscos que hacían retorcer entre sus brazos a esa hermosa criatura que tenía en frente. Una vez se hubo despojado de la misma, siguió por sus pantalones de vestir dejándola solo en un conjunto infartante de encaje rojo fuego.

Se quedó mirándola embobado cosa que aprovechó la mujer y comenzando a desabrocharle la camisa hizo lo mismo que él hace unos instantes solo que arañándole la piel y provocando con eso una erección en toda regla. Lo despojó de su camisa y bajó las manos lentamente por su pecho hasta su abdomen dónde sintió cómo se tensaba bajo su tacto, acto que la hizo sentir poderosa. Llegó al borde de sus pantalones y desabrochando sus botones y cinturón bajó ambas prendas deleitándose con lo que sus ojos veían. Ni corta ni perezosa se llevó su objeto de placer a la boca provocando tal excitación en su amante que éste no pudo evitar gemir roncamente mientras la agarraba de la cabeza y movía las caderas contra su boca.

Si seguía así no podría hacer lo que él quería. Por lo que la tomó por los hombros levantándola del piso, la besó con toda la pasión y excitación que fue capaz de demostrar, la tendió sobre el colchón, se apoyó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla.

Ella sentía la piel ardiendo bajo el contacto de su piel. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía ese hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se sentía en una espiral abrumadora, no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba, sentía que la recorrían entera de arriba abajo, de un costado al otro sin dejar ni un solo recoveco sin besar, lamer y morder. A cada caricia, un suspiro y un gemido escapaban de sus labios rojos e hinchados de placer por el beso abrazador que le habían dado. Mientras se entregaba al placer no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran en sus manos recorriéndole completa, en su virilidad dentro de su centro entrando y saliendo a su antojo, mientras le decía al oído palabras excitantes que la encendían aún más.

Por su parte, él se deleitaba con sus curvas, curvas que lo llamaban a seguir explorando cada rincón de su piel, a seguir probando de ella. Era imposible no deleitarse con semejante mujer. Sus pechos se movían al compás de sus embestidas y se deleitaba lamiendo, mordiendo y besando cada uno de ellos.

Hacía muchísimo que no sentía como una mujer se derretía de esa forma entre sus brazos, que no dejaba de gemir su nombre y que a cada palabra que le decía al oído la excitara aún más.

Así que ambos olvidándose de todo a su alrededor se entregaron mutuamente al placer desenfrenado que se estaba dando en el lugar sin percatarse que no muy lejos de ahí un par de ojos oscurecidos por la rabia y el dolor los observaba.

* * *

 _SAKURA POV._

 _"OK, era lo último que me faltaba"_ se quejaba una joven mirando por enésima vez su reloj pulsera. Y es que hacía una hora que estaba esperando a su marido que saliera del trabajo para almorzar juntos en su aniversario, pero se le había olvidado, otra vez.

No entendía el porqué de su actitud. Llevaba días así. Bueno, días no. Años. Pero ella no quería tirar todo por la borda, ella sabía que su relación ya no daba para más, que tenía que terminar, pero simplemente no podía. Sentía que se lo debía a ella y lo iba a cumplir.

Terminó su copa de vino, pidió la cuenta, pagó y se marchó.

Caminando por la calle se topó con una mujer embarazada que llevaba varias bolsas en cada mano y apenas podía con ellas. Muy amablemente la joven se ofreció a ayudarla cuando el rostro de la mujer formó un rictus de dolor y dejo caer las bolsas al suelo antes de que ésta pudiera tomarlas.

—Aggh... —quejándose la mujer se agarró fuertemente a la muñeca de la joven asustándole el doble. —Por... Por... ayy... por favor... Ayúdame.

—Tranquilícese por favor, respire hondo... inhale... Eso es...exhale... Otra vez... Otra vez... inhale y exhale. —le decía la joven mientras trataba de dar con su móvil para llamar a la ambulancia. —A la mierda la maldita ambulancia. Tranquila... acá cerca está estacionado mi auto, espéreme y yo la llevo ¿sí?... usted...usted siga respirando... inhale, y exhale... Eso es. —decía preocupada buscando a alguien con quien dejar a la mujer para que no estuviera sola. Tras dar con alguien que se ofreció amablemente a acompañarla fue en busca de su auto sin prestar atención a los semáforos. _"Maldita la hora que lo estacioné en la loma del culo. A mi nomas se me ocurre semejante estupidez"_. Iba despotricando contra Dios, Jesús, la Virgen y todos los santos hasta que encontró la llave de su coche y apretó el botoncito. Unas cuadras más adelante escucho un sonido conocido. No lo pensó dos veces y hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, monto en él y fue rumbo al encuentro de la mujer.

No la pudo ubicar porque había una gran multitud agolpada en el lugar donde antes había estado con ella. Por lo que podía ver, alguien había llamado a una ambulancia. Intranquila porque no sabía que había sido de ella, se bajó del auto y se adentró entre la multitud pidiendo permiso para pasar y poder ver el estado de la mujer.

—¡Permiso por favor!... A ver... Por favor... ¿podría?... ay... disculpe... ¿podría por favor?... ¡Es mi hermana por el amor de Dios! ¿Se puede hacer a un lado? ¡PORQUE SI LE LLEGA A PASAR ALGO NO RESPONDO DE MI! —dijo a todo pulmón dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos como platos. —Disculpen... disculpen... ¿podría pasar por favor?... —respiró hondo para calmarse porque estaba segura que si seguía por ese camino iba a cometer un asesinato.

Cuando pudo localizarla, ya la estaban subiendo a la ambulancia y desesperada corrió a subirse a la parte trasera de la misma.

El enfermero al ver la intención de la joven la frenó y le dijo que sólo se permitían familiares.

—Pero... —la joven no sabía que decir. _"¿Y si le digo que es mi tía? ¿O mi hermana? Y sino... Ay, ¿por qué es tan difícil?"_.

—De...déjela por favor —le dijo la mujer tratando de respirar como le había dicho hacía unos momentos la joven. —es... Es mi sobrina... Es. .. Ahhh...Por. ..Por lo que más quiera... ven por favor... ven... —dijo tendiéndole su mano para que la agarrara y subiera arriba.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y se subió, después iría por su coche...

 _"Aunque pensándolo bien podría llamar a Tomoyo o Eriol para que pasen a buscar mi auto y más tarde me lleven a mi casa. Sí, eso haré"._

Mando un audio de WhatsApp y nada más terminar lo guardó en su abrigo y tomó con sumo cuidado la mano de la desconocida.

—Tranquilícese, respire hondo... inhale... Eso es...Y exhale... Muy bien... siga así... inhale y exhale.

En qué momento llegaron al hospital no lo supo, sólo supo que habían llegado porque la bajaron del vehículo y comenzaron a dar órdenes que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar. Cuando la estaban por ingresar al quirófano una enfermera le preguntó si era algún familiar, Sakura de los nervios le dijo que no, que la había acompañado en la ambulancia porque no había podido dar con ningún familiar de la mujer. Por supuesto, la enfermera no la dejo pasar, le pidió que esperara en la sala de espera.

Sakura estaba afligida y se sentó a lamentarse de su tontera cuando se le ocurrió una idea descabellada. _"A mi nada más se me puede ocurrir algo así"._

Siguió a una enfermera que se hacía llamar Naruse y le pidió ayuda, que su madre estaba por dar a luz y su padre le había pedido que por favor estuviera con ella en todo momento porque su vuelo había sido suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. La enfermera la vio tan afligida que ella misma la llevó a la habitación y le dio lo necesario para poder entrar.

Sakura le dio las gracias y entró al quirófano no sin antes anunciarse. El doctor encargado de la operación la miró durante unos segundos, pero la situación no daba para hacer tal cosa.

—Muy bien... ahora necesito que respire hondo... Y puje… vamos usted puede... Eso es Esperanza, eso es.

El doctor seguía con su labor mientras Esperanza apretaba fuertemente las manos de Sakura y daba todo de sí.

Sakura no sabía cómo había terminado el día de su aniversario en semejante situación, con ella ahí tomando la mano de una desconocida mientras ésta daba a luz.

Unos minutos después, nació una hermosa criatura que no paraba de llorar.

—Es una niña... ¡felicidades! —le dijo el doctor. —Ok, ok... ahora necesito que te llenes de más fuerza porque atrás viene el otro. — _"¿El otro? Son... ¿Son gemelos? ¿O mellizos? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Y yo que pensé que era uno"_. Se decía Sakura que no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

—Vamos Esperanza, un último esfuerzo... vamos... vamos, no se me dé por vencida, no ahora. —la seguía alentando el doctor porque estaba viendo que la mujer se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

—Por favor Esperanza, ¿solo un poco más si? Hágalo por sus niños... Por favor... —la mujer no sabía por qué esa joven se angustiaba de esa manera por su situación si apenas la conocía. —Por favor… Se lo suplico, haga el último esfuerzo, yo sé que usted puede. No pienso dejarla sola ni un segundo ni a usted ni a los niños.

Esperanza la miró por unos segundos. Los segundos se hicieron minutos, los minutos se le hicieron horas, no sabía cuánto había pasado desde que nació la primera criatura hasta que escucho el sonido del llanto tan deseado.

Contenta y muy emocionada abrazó a la mamá y la felicitó de todo corazón. Mientras la felicitaba venían acercándose dos enfermeras cada una con los niños y se lo dieron a la mamá sonriente.

—Vamos... álzala... —le ofreció Esperanza muy emocionada. —Todavía no le pongo nombre, pero es preciosa ¿verdad?

—Es...Es hermosa. — dijo como pudo Sakura, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar. —Que hermosos ojos ámbar.

Esperanza la miraba con una ternura que supo desde muy en el fondo que si algo llegara a pasarle, ella estaría ahí para sus pequeños.

—Bienvenidos mis amores… esta señorita que se encuentra a mi lado me ha ayudado a luchar por ustedes. Díganle Hola... —les decía la mamá a sus niños tomando sus manitos.

—Que preciosos. Felicitaciones... Tiene unos niños maravillosos. —le dijo muy emocionada Sakura.

Esperanza dejó de mirar por un rato a sus hijos y posó la mirada en la muchacha que la acompañó sin importarle dejar su auto en medio de la calle para acompañarla en ese momento. Desde que tomó la decisión de ser mamá soltera recibió todo el apoyo que pudo de su familia pero eso no alcanzaba para pagar los doctores y las consultas médicas, por lo que ambas criaturas-y ahora sabía que eran dos-tenían pocos controles.

—Arumi— dijo Sakura bajito.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Esperanza sorprendida por haberla escuchado nombrar a su hija.

—Nada... Nada. Disculpe. Me dejé llevar por la emoción. — dijo Sakura sonrojándose y haciendo reír a la criatura.

—Parece que le gustas... Mira, hasta te sonrió. —le dijo Esperanza con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro cansado.

Sakura no sabía si reír o llorar, todo se debía a la emoción vivida del momento y no podía decirle a una completa desconocida lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, aunque en la situación en que se encontraba dejara mucho que desear.

Minuto después llegaron las enfermeras y se llevaron a los mellizos, mientras éstas estaban higienizando a los bebés Sakura sintió un ruido y el corazón se le paralizó por unos segundos.

—¡Doctor! ¡Se nos va en sangre!

El doctor le pidió que saliera afuera. Sakura salió y se dirigió a la sala de espera. Cuándo y cómo llegó ahí la tenía sin cuidado. No podía creer lo que había pasado.

Un hombre que salía del quirófano interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Familiares de Esperanza? —Preguntó y no alcanzó a repetirla que ya tenía a Sakura al frente preguntando por el estado de la mujer. —La hemorragia postparto fue muy grande. Esto se debió a que el útero no se contrajo después de la expulsión de la placenta. Se hizo todo lo que se pudo... Tranquilícese, ella está bien pudimos controlar el sangrado... Sólo que debido a esa pérdida... Ella... Bueno. Entró en coma. Lo siento.

* * *

 **No se lo esperaban?... Ya sé, se diran "encima que tarda una eternidad en aparecer, lo hace y deja las cosas así de buenas a primeras"! Como dirían mis colegas de fanfic... No me tiren tomatazos! Los primeros capítulos van a ser bastantes tensos, tristes y medio dramáticos...**

 **La duda estaba en si hacerlo con un poco de drama o cómo hacerla porque poner demasiado humor o demasiado drama termina cansando... Así que trate de ponerle de todo un poco para que la historia sea llevadera... Tengo unos 6 capítulos contando este... ( gracias, gracias... los aplausos no se merecen..).. AH, jeje disculpen me copé...**

 **Bueno, disculpen de nuevo la tardanza... Voy a tratar de actualizar 1 vez por semana a lo sumo cada dos... Al ser nueva en estas cosas me va a costar un poco más corregir, editar y todo eso.. Por eso tenerme paciencia!**

 **NOS LEEMOS CUANDO ME LEAN en el próximo capítulo! n.n**


	4. Capítulo 2- Herida

**Hola..Cómo andan? Espero que bien... Lo bueno de tener los primero 5 capítulos es que puedo actualizar 1 vez a la semana! Así que como ven... Acá estoy! Espero no hayan esperado mucho...**

 **Esta historia es de mi autoría. La idea nació de escuchar el tema** BONITA DE CABAS, **y me nació la idea de hacer los capítulos con letras de canciones... Eso sí, es un dolor de ovarios gente! Pero cuando escucho las letras y se me viene la pequeña historia dentro del capítulo es genial!...**

 **Bueno, aclarado el tema, acá les dejo e capítulo 2!**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Herida

 ***No me quedaba nada, más que una honda herida... Que no cicatrizaba y fumaba mi razón***

 _SAKURA POV._

 _"¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Y los niños? ¿Y el padre? ¿A quién llamo?... Mierda... ¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ se cuestionaba Sakura después de enterarse que Esperanza entró en coma. Dada la circunstancia, ella sólo era una completa desconocida y no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Tranquilamente se podría marchar a su casa y que otro se haga cargo. Pero no podía dejar desamparados a esas criaturas y no ayudarla. Había llegado hasta ahí y no iba a dar marcha atrás sólo porque no supiera qué hacer.

Por eso, apenas supo que el doctor que recibió a las criaturas se había desocupado, fue a su encuentro.

—Disculpe doctor... Pero quería saber cómo se encuentra Esperanza... Y... Bueno... Los pequeños.

—Ah... Usted debe ser la joven que estaba con la paciente. —el doctor se la quedó mirando algo extrañado.

—Eh... Sí. —le respondió Sakura un poco nerviosa. —¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Está todo en orden? ¿Necesitan algo? ¿Algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlos? ¿No hay ningún problema con alguno de los mellizos? ¿Hay que llenar algunos papeles o algo por el estilo?

—Tranquilícese por favor. Está todo en orden, los bebés están muy bien. Esperanza está bien. Pudimos controlar la hemorragia, así que está fuera de peligro, pero está en terapia intensiva porque ha perdido mucha sangre. Va a estar bien, no se preocupe. — respondió el doctor con algo de asombro por el comportamiento de la joven. —¿Usted es pariente de la paciente? —terminó diciendo inquisitivamente mientras la observaba y veía el gran parecido que tenía a alguien conocido.

Sakura quedó en blanco. No esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta.

—Este... Bueno... Digamos que... Sí y no.

—¿Que si y que no? — volvió a preguntar el doctor cuando recibió la respuesta más disparatada en toda los años que llevaba ejerciendo. —Disculpe, pero... ¿cómo sería eso de que es y no es familiar de la paciente?

Sakura estaba a cuadros. Si estuviera Tomoyo allí ya la estaría grabando dejando plasmado para toda la eternidad la cara de póker que puso al no saber que decir mientras tanto se golpeaba mentalmente por la respuesta estúpida que le dio al doctor.

—Bueno... Verá... —"tierra trágame"—iba saliendo de almorzar del restaurant que está cerca de las Oficinas Hnos Li y Asociados, cuando me la encontré cargando unas bolsas. —mientras decía esto se iba retorciendo las manos, por la frustración de que su marido la haya dejado plantada nuevamente y porque debía decir la verdad.— Cuando estaba a punto de ayudarle a cargar algunas bolsas, entró en trabajo de parto. Lo que viene después ya lo sabe. Y no doctor. No soy pariente de Esperanza, pero no podía dejarla sola. No cuando yo pasé por lo mismo.

Al finalizar el relato tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no quería dejar caer. El doctor se quedó sin habla sólo unos breves minutos, se aclaró la garganta, la tomo por los hombros y le dijo:

—No se preocupe señorita, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.- —Sakura se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa, causando así, un salto en el corazón del doctor que se quedó helado en su lugar hasta que sonó el intercomunicador que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. —Disculpe, tengo un paciente que atender. —dijo recomponiéndose de inmediato. —Si quiere, puede pasar a ver a los mellizos.

Habiendo dicho esto, el doctor se marchó a cumplir con sus obligaciones, ya que tenía cosas que hacer, pero con una extraña sensación que no lo dejó para nada tranquilo. Sakura lo observaba preguntándose a quien le parecía parecido, porque su porte, esos dulces ojos marrones que lo ven todo, y esa sonrisa le hizo acordar a su hermano Touya. _"Ay... Pero... ¿qué estoy pensando?... Ja, ja ja... No creo sea verdad... Esto de Esperanza me tiene con los nervios de punta... ¡Esperanza! ¡Los bebés!... Ay Señor... ¿En dónde tengo la cabeza?"_. Se decía nuevamente.

Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas de las que no sabía respuesta alguna. Mientras más preguntas se hacía, menos respuestas tenía. _"¿Qué hice mal Señor?, ¿Por qué pasó lo que pasó? ¿Acaso en mi vida pasada he sido tan mala como para merecer esto? Tenía tanto por vivir, tanto por jugar. Quería ver su carita, su sonrisa, sus ojitos, tocar sus manitos, tenerla en brazos"_...

Sacudió la cabeza un poco porque ir por esos lugares no le iba a hacer bien. Sin darse cuenta, se pasó las manos por la mejilla y se percató de que había estado llorando.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita? —preguntó un enfermero que pasaba por ahí llevando unos papeles.

—Si...Si. No te preocupes... Es sólo que... Nada... Nada, no me hagas caso.-respiró hondo y trató de recobrar la compostura. Todavía le dolía y mucho.

—Mmm... Bueno. Cualquier cosa que necesites... ¡Ah!... Que tonto. Perdón, soy Yukito Tzukishiro, discúlpame por no haberme presentado antes. —se la quedó mirando con la mano extendida esperando que se la tomase y así evitarle pensar en lo ridículo que se veía con el brazo así. —Así que cualquier cosa me avisas.

Sakura lo miró por unos pocos segundos mientras tomaba su mano subiendo sus ojos por todo su rostro. Vio cómo se le empezaba a colorear un poco las mejillas y en lo lindo que le sentaba. También pudo ver que tenía unos bonitos ojos color miel tras esas gafas de marco fino que le daba un toque intelectual. Y lo mejor de todo era su sonrisa, ese tipo de sonrisas que te transmiten esa paz que pensabas que no existía o algo por el estilo. —Si... eh... Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto.

—Muy bien Sakura... ¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre de pila?

—Oh, no... Está bien. Si tu me llamas por mi nombre de pila, entonces tengo el mismo derecho yo a hacer lo mismo. —le dijo sonriendo y provocando así un hormigueo en el estómago del muchacho.

—Qué bonita sonrisa Sakura. —le dijo ya perdiendo todo tipo de vergüenza, pero nunca el respeto.

—Oh... je, je... Gracias. Pensarás que soy creída pero no tengo porqué ponerme de malas por un piropo. Fue muy lindo de tu parte. Necesitaba algo así…

—Bueno Sakura, nos estamos viendo. Me tengo que ir a trabajar. —se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Nos vemos. Y sonríe más seguido porque así te ves más bonita.

Dicho esto Yukito se marchó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pensando en qué podía hacer para volver a ver a esa hermosa mujer que le había robado el corazón. Aunque pensándolo mejor, no podía haberle robado nada porque apenas y la había conocido ese día, pero quizá la viera algún otro, ¿quién sabe? Y con ese pensamiento se fue a terminar su jornada.

Mientras tanto Sakura se quedó con esa sensación de bienestar que no se fue gracias a Yukito. No siempre encontrabas personas con ese carisma que te hacía subir el ánimo sin siquiera proponérselo. Era una lástima no haberlo conocido antes de haberse casado. Casado. Esa palabra ya no le traía buenos recuerdos, o simplemente no se sentía bien como antes.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, encaró para su casa para ver qué podía hacer para ayudar a Esperanza y a los pequeños.

—Hola, ¿podemos hablar?.

* * *

 _SHAORAN POV._

Llegó a su oficina sin saber cómo. Simplemente por inercia.

—Buenos días señor Li. Tengo la agenda de esta tarde. A las 14:00 h tiene reunión con...

—Ahora no. —dijo a su secretaria cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejando a la muchacha con una gran interrogativa en la cara.

 _"Vaya... ¿Qué le habrá pasado que llegó así? Si había salido tan contento... ¡Basta Akane! No te hagas ilusiones"_. Diciéndose esto regresó a su escritorio.

Pero otro gallo era el que cantaba en la oficina del director de la empresa, ya que apenas llegó, comenzó a tirar los papeles, las carpetas, todo lo que había a su alrededor para aplacar la angustia, rabia y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Agradecía muy en el fondo que su oficina quedara lo bastante lejos como para que nadie se percatara del ruido que estaba haciendo en ese momento en un ataque de desesperación.

En un arrebato tomó la foto que descansaba en su escritorio y la lanzó contra la pared haciéndola añicos. Miles de cristales volaron por todas partes, astillas del marco roto esparcidos por el suelo. Sin embargo la rabia y el dolor no disminuían, todo lo contrario, aumentaba más acorde a lo que seguía reproduciendo en su cabeza.

Cayendo de rodillas al piso, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y se quedó así quieto sin hacer, sin sentir nada. Dejando que ese dolor saliera de a poco. Dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Tenía claro que no podía montar un espectáculo, ya bastante tenía con haber desordenado su oficina como para hacer que sus empleados se preocuparan por sus cosas.

Comenzó a ordenar todos los papeles como venían, a tomar los pedazos de cristales rotos y madera tirándolos a la basura. En un descuido se cortó la mano por haber agarrado con demasiada fuerza un pedazo de cristal que no había levantado, justo en ese momento golpearon a la puerta.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó una voz.

Al escucharla, Shaoran vio todo rojo y no supo en qué momento dejó la oficina más o menos decente, se limpió el pequeño rastro de lágrimas para abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a la persona que lo buscaba.

—Si Hiroshi. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó lo mejor que pudo escondiendo sus emociones.

—¿Qué te pasó en la mano? —preguntó Hiroshi con evidente preocupación.

—Ah... ¿Esto? Nada que te importante, así que, ¿qué necesitas? —respondió Shaoran de forma cortante.

—¿Eh? ¿Está todo bien Shaoran? Mira que somos amigos. Últimamente has estado raro. Ya sé que tienes problemas con tu esposa y el que te la agarres conmigo por problemas que tienes con ella y que lo tienes que resolver con ella, es...

No alcanzó a terminar cuando un puño apareció de la nada y le asestó en el medio de la mejilla sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?!... —-dijo tocándose la mandíbula y la comisura manchándose el dedo con un poco de sangre.

—¡¿Pero quién mierda te crees que eres?!... ¿Venir a plantear eso? ¡¿Precisamente tú?! —gritó colérico Shaoran no dando crédito a lo que le decía olvidándose de guardar tranquilidad. —Tu... Que eres mi mano derecha en el negocio. Que eres mi socio. Que eres mi mejor amigo... bueno... ahí creo que me equivoco porque una persona como tú no puede llamarse amigo después de lo que has hecho. Así que te pido por favor que tomes todas tus cosas, pases a buscar tu renuncia y te largues de mi vista. ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

—Mira que no estamos en el día de los inocentes. Todavía falta para eso. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Meiling y le diga...?

Shaoran no esperó más, de un rápido movimiento tacleo a Hiroshi y lo estampó contra el suelo mientras le daba un puñetazo tras otro.

—¡Eres un maldito cabrón, hijo de puta! ¿Me hablas de mi mujer cuando te la tiraste en mi propia cama? —le dijo colérico mirándolo a la cara mientras lo tenía tomado del cuello de la camisa. —¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras eso? ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué?!. ¡Responde carajo! ¡¿Qué?!.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio por enterado que entró el de seguridad y lo tomó por debajo de los hombros para sacarlo de encima de Hiroshi que tenía la cara destrozada. Eso sí, no se le quitó ni por un segundo la mirada y la sonrisa cínicas que le dedicaba a Shaoran mientras este le propinaba el golpe conforme iba enumerando las cosas.

-¿Pero... ¡¿Qué haces Tadashi?! ¡Suéltame que no he terminado con este cabrón!.

-Señor por favor contrólese. No haga un escándalo.

—¡¿Que no haga un escándalo?! ¡¿Qué no lo haga?! Pero... ¡Si este hijo de puta se acostó con mi mujer! ¡¿Cómo esperas que no lo haga? —A penas lo dijo, Shaoran se quiso morir. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo se fijó que tenía algo de audiencia y que todos habían escuchado y sabían que tenían un jefe cornudo o eso creía.

-Sácalo de aquí por favor. No lo quiero ver más.

Hiroshi lo miró y no se contuvo.

—La verdad Shaoran es que no pensé que fueras tan lento—el aludido lo miro con confusión por lo que Hiroshi continuó. —Tanto tiempo te tardaste en saberlo? Ja, ja... Me lo hiciste tan fácil que pensé "guau, es genial que este tipo sea tan despistado" pero me dije que tenía que ir con cuidado... —a medida que Hiroshi hablaba, Shaoran se iba poniendo cada vez más furioso— por lo que fui haciendo lo que me propuse desde que puse un maldito pie en este lugar: vengarme del hombre que le arruinó la vida a mi padre. Sí. Así como lo escuchas. Tu maldito padre arruinó al mío llevándolo a que se suicidara ¿y todo para qué? Para quedarse con esta jodida empresa. Así que trace un plan ingenioso. —Shaoran no daba crédito a lo que oía—Ojo por ojo mi querido Shaoran. Pero quise ponerle un poco más de cómo se diría... pimienta y decidí darle donde más le debió de doler: Meterme entre las piernas de la mujer de su hijo.

No dijo más. Shaoran se escapó del agarre del sorprendido seguridad y arremetió nuevamente contra Hiroshi y esta vez no le dejo de pegar, entre tanta bronca tomó un objeto pesado que había en el piso tirado debido a su ataque anterior e iba a darle con él cuando Tadashi lo tomó del brazo.

—¡ No señor! ¡No vale la pena! Por favor... No se rebaje a su altura... Usted es un buen hombre.

—Si Shaoran... igual que tu padre. —escupió despectivamente Hiroshi provocándolo. Shaoran se sacudió las manos de Tadashi y bajo la mano con todo directo al rostro de un asustado Hiroshi.

Todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión. A Hiroshi del susto casi se le paró el corazón. Tadashi lo tomó por los hombros. Shaoran había roto el objeto en dos debido a la fuerza producida al lado de la cara del que creía era su amigo.

—Que sea...la...última...vez...que te llenas...la boca...hablando...de...mi...familia. ¿Me escuchaste? —le dijo entre dientes con toda la bronca que fue capaz de proyectar. Mientras tanto Tadashi lo había tomado del hombro y lo estaba separando de Hiroshi y no hizo nada para evitarlo.

—Fuera...de...mi...oficina. ¡AHORA!

Los empleados nunca habían visto a su jefe perder la compostura de aquella manera. Era la primera vez. Suponían que debía de ser algo bastante grave como para que el jefe reaccionara de esa manera.

—Esto no se queda así Shaoran, te juro que vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho pasar. Es una promesa. Ah... Por cierto, ¿el cumpleaños de Takumi no era en tres días? Mira si justo le pasa algo en la fiesta —le terminó de decirle con cinismo Hiroshi.

—Dije...¡FUERA! —y de la impotencia que sentía le tiró con la otra mitad del objeto directo a la cara dándole en la nariz— Te juro que como le llegues a tocar un pelo a mi hijo, yo te mato. Te mato. Con él no.

Era tal el escándalo que acudieron dos personas más de seguridad. Shaoran supuso que Tadashi los había llamado.

-Llévenselo.

Inmediatamente los dos guardias lo sacaron a rastras de la oficina. Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, los empleados sabiendo que era un momento complicado y por respeto a su jefe decidieron irse. Shaoran se los agradeció muy en el fondo de su alma. El único que no se fue, fue Tadashi.

—Yo... siento lo de hace rato. Creo... Creo que... Creo que voy a salir un momento. Gracias Tadashi.

—De nada Shaoran — Muy rara vez usaba su nombre de pila. Y es que en el momento de mayor necesidad, el padre de Shaoran y el mismo Shaoran estuvieron ahí para ayudarlo y él quería darle la suya aunque no sirviera de gran ayuda. —Este... Ya sé que no sirve de nada lo que diga... Pero espero se mejore todo.

Shaoran no dijo nada. Sólo asintió y se fue de la oficina sin mirar ni dirigirse a nadie con rumbo desconocido. Se montó en su BMW y salió a las calles de Tokio con un dolor tan grande en el pecho que pensó que se iba a morir.

* * *

 **Mmm... Les dije que los primeros capítulos iban a estar cargados de drama... Pero no todo drama dura 100 años! Jeje...**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Hizo bien Shaoran en no hacerle más nada? ¿Hubieran querido que le diera con todo la primera vez? Tengo que admitir que el que le haya pegado y roto la nariz es poco, tenía más ganas de escribir más, pero me iba a ir por las ramas y no volvía más! ja, ja, ja.**

 **Como es la primera historia que me animo a compartir, el tema de las peleas, los diálogos, las escenas de sexo no sé si las he escrito bien... Así que cualquier comentario que sea constructivo, pero con respeto, será bienvenido!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo si Dios quiere el próximo viernes ;)**


	5. Capítulo 3- Rencor

**Hola... gente... Aquí estoy yooo... Con un capítulo más de esta maravillosa historia (se tiraba flores la tuya ;) Espero que no me haya tardado tanto... Con esta historia no puedo prometerles si les fallo capítulo largo porque hay que tener la inspiración a flor de piel!**

 **Sólo espero que la disfruten mucho. Como siempre va a ser semanal y espero no pasarme de eso..**

 **Sin nada más que aclarar...**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Rencores.

 ***Ahora que hallamos el tiempo podemos mirarnos detrás del rencor... Ahora te enseño de dónde vengo y las heridas que me dejó el amor...**

 **Ahora no quiero aspavientos tan sólo una charla tranquila entre dos... Si quieres te digo porque te quiero y si quieres te digo porque no***

Había un lugar al que iba cuando salía con sus hermanas y sus padres a pasear antes de mudarse a Tokio definitivamente. Un lugar en el que conoció la verdadera amistad con tan solo 7 años. Ese lugar le traía gratos recuerdos. Sólo que desde ese entonces habían pasado ya unos 25 años. Ahora que podía ver, seguía igual que siempre, con la diferencia que había muchos más juegos y mucho más gente.

Se sentó en una banca apartada de la mayoría de la gente ya que no quería que lo molestaran. Pensó que yendo hacia ese lugar podría recuperar un poco de su paz.

 _"Ay Señor... ¿En qué momento se me vino todo encima? ¿En qué momento pasó todo esto? ¿Acaso he sido un mal hombre? ¿Un mal padre? ¿He echo algo para que mi esposa me pague de esa manera?... Ay... Takumi... ¿Cómo le digo..."_ No pudo seguir cuestionándose, pues un gran nudo se le formó en la garganta impidiendo que pudiera formular esa pregunta. " _¿Cómo Señor...? Esto... Esto es tan doloroso... Es tan frustrante..."-_ iba diciendo para ningún lugar en específico.

—Esto duele y mucho... No sabes cuánto— y así sin más tomó su cabeza entre las manos y lloró. Lloró en silencio como esa vez que su padre murió y estaba con sus hermanas para cuidarlas y velar por ellas y su madre. Lloró en silencio como cuando le comunicaron que se iban de Tomoeda y no pudo despedirse de esa amistad tan especial. Lloró en silencio como cuando le dijeron que su mayordomo Wei se iba a vivir a otro país porque tenía un familiar que lo necesitaba más que él; él lo necesitaba porque era como un padre, pero entendió que esa persona lo necesitaba más y no dijo nada. Simplemente lloró esperando que así se le pasara ese dolor insoportable que no lo dejaba respirar.

Estuvo así por un largo rato cuando sintió unas manitos que le tiraban de la manga de su camisa para llamarle la atención. Un poco desorientado y mirando para todos lados pudo ver que a su lado se hallaba una pequeña de unos 4 años de edad de cabellos color chocolate y unos increíbles ojos grises averdados.

—¿Se encuenta bien señor? — le preguntó la niña. En su carita había un atisbo de suma preocupación. —¿Le uele la panza? Mi mamá dice que tomano un te se pasa... ¿Quiere uno? — y volvió a mirarlo con esos ojitos que lo habían dejado hipnotizado.

—¿Eh?... Ah... No. No. No es nada... Estoy bien. Es solo... Es solo un poco de alergia nada más. —no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Tiene una linda sondisa. Mi tiita dice que cuando la gente sondie es poque anda mejor. Tome. —mientras terminaba su pequeño monólogo le extendió su bracito y le ofreció su paleta.

—Oh no preciosa, yo estoy bien... Andaba un poco triste pero cuando te vi sonreír se me pasó. No hace falta que me des tu paleta. A tu mami la debe haber costado. —mientras le iba hablando se acucliyo para estar a la altura de la pequeña. —Además ya estoy mucho mejor.

—Pero con la paleta va a estar mejor. Mi tiita dice que comee cosa dulces hace bien para el... ¿cómo había dicho? —y mientras pensaba se tocaba la barbilla, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Shaoran que lo había visto en alguien conocido pero no podía acordarse a quien— ¡Ah si! Ánimo... Eso. Eso. ¿Entonces ta de mejor ánimo?

—¿Quién yo? — preguntó a la niña mientras esta asentía, pensando que esa era una de las conversaciones más raras que había tenido. Sacando las que tenía con su hijo... Su hijo. No supo qué expresión pudo haber puesto porque en ese momento sintió una mano pequeñita acariciarle la mejilla dejándolo un poco descolocado y con una sensación de ternura que hizo que olvidará por un momento lo que estaba pasando.

—No está bien. Sigue tiste. Mentir es malo. —le decía la criatura mirándolo a los ojos mientras a Shaoran se le empezaron a llenar sin querer los suyos de lágrimas, gesto que vió la pequeña y que sin pensarlo rodeo con sus bracitos su cuello y lo consoló. —No se ponga mal. Mi tiita dice que con un abazo se cura toro.

 _"¿Y esta dulzura de dónde habrá salido? ¿Quién será su tía? ¿Tendrá padres? Y... ¿Y si está sola?"_ pensaba en eso mientras rodeaba a la pequeña con un brazo.

—Tu tiita es una genia. Ya estoy mucho mejor. Gracias. ¿Estás solita? ¿Y tus papás? Porque por lo que veo...

No alcanzó a terminar cuando vio a una hermosa mujer que venía caminando hacia ellos. No pudo evitar mirarla demasiado ya que con ese pelo rojizo que le llegaba a mitad de cintura, ese hermoso cuerpo que la hacía ver muy gracil, su rostro acompañado de esa boca y esos hermosos ojos marrón claro era la perdición de cualquier hombre.

—¡Ahiko! ¡¿Qué te dije de andar sola por ahí?! ¿Y si te pasaba algo? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? No señorita...

—Disculpe. —la interrumpió una voz grave que le hizo levantar la vista de la pequeña. —Soy Shaoran Li, no se enoje con Ahiko, solo ha venido a... Em... A ver si me encontraba bien. —le dijo algo abochornado mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa y se despeinada un poco el cabello de la nuca.

—Ah...Ahh. —le dijo cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había pasado— Ay... Cuanto lo siento de verdad... Es una niña muy confianzuda. Le he dicho mil veces que no se acerque a extraños... No se ofenda por favor... Pasa que hoy en día no se puede dejar sola a las criaturas... En fin. Mi nombre es Kaho Kinomoto. Y ese hombre de allá es mi marido, Touya Kinomoto. — le dijo dándole la mano. Shaoran se desiluciono un poco pero recobró la compostura ya que vio que se acercaba el hombre que había mencionada hace un rato.

— ¿Dónde andabas Ahiko? ¿Qué te he dicho de desobedecer a tu mamá?

— Touya... Ahiko está bien. Sólo vino a consolar a Li.

— ¡¿Que vino a qué?! —miro a su mujer con cara de pocos amigos pensando qué le diría a la madre de la criatura—¿Se puede saber quién es ese tal Li?

—Hola. Yo soy Li. Li Shaoran. Mucho gusto. Tienes una familia hermosa. —le dijo extendiendo la mano. Touya la aceptó no sin cierto recelo. Se esperaba a un niño no a un hombre casi de su edad.

—Touya Kinomoto. ¿Así que... El pequeño monstruo vino a consolarte? —le dijo con cierto cinismo pero con una nota de humor.

—Oh eso... Este... Si. Digo no. Bueno... ¿Algo? —le dijo un poco abochornado.

—Ay este monstruo... ¿No te lo dije Kaho? —dijo mirando a su mujer con adoración y a su hija y dirigiendose a esta última le dijo—Me parece señorita que vamos a visitar menos a la tía, porque no sabe nada. No se hablan con extraños.

—Pero papi, no es un estaño es mi amigo. Y yo a mis amigos los cuido.

—Ok. —dijo con humor por las ocurrencias de su hija. —Dile adiós a Li que ya nos vamos. Fue un gusto conocerte Li, y disculpa a mi hija. Pasa mucho tiempo con la tía y bueno.

—No te preocupes. El gusto ha sido mío Kinomoto—dijo Shaoran tendiéndole la mano nuevamente. —Sra. Kinomoto, fue un placer. —le dio un apretón de mano y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Kaho pensó que si no estuviera casada con su marido Shaoran sería un gran partido. Una vez que la saludó se puso a la altura de la niña. —Y en especial a sido un enorme placer conocerte Ahiko. Decile a tu tía que la felicito por tener una sobrina tan linda como vos. —le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ahiko lo abrazó nuevamente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla dejando descolocado a su padre y se fue con ellos de vuelta a casa.

De nuevo en su oficina, Shaoran pudo ver que cada cosa estaba en su lugar. " _Debería darle unos días de vaciones a este hombre... Hoy le he echo la vida imposible... Lo siento_ amigo... _No ha sido mi intención"._

Se iba a poner a terminar los papeles que había dejado al mediodía por la mitad cuando escuchó voces que se iban escuchando cada vez más cerca.

—¡No puede entrar!... El señor no encuentra disponible en este momento.

—¿Y usted quién se cree que es para no dejarme pasar? ¿Sabe quién soy?. Dígale que su esposa viene a verlo.

—El señor Li dijo que no quiere que nadie lo moleste... ¡Y menos usted!.

 _"¿Akane?... Pero... ¿En qué momento le dije yo a ella que no dejara entrar a nadie?... Esa voz... ¡Meiling!._

—Akane... —dijo saliendo de la oficina para que no se metiera en problemas y haciéndose el desentendido— Que bueno que te encuentro... Tengo unos documentos que quiero revisar con... Ah... Meiling... ¿Pasó algo? ¿Le pasó algo a Takumi?.

—Hola... No. No... Takumi... Takumi está bien. Solo... vine a hablar contigo.

—Eto... Meiling... Estoy ocupado. Cuando me desocupe te llamo. Ahora no puedo.

—Por favor... Sólo será un momento.

—Meiling... Si no es para hablar de Takumi... Cuando me desocupe yo...

—Por favor Shaoran... Sólo te pido... un momento. Por favor. —le suplicó Meiling apoyando su mano en su brazo, gesto que causó un estremecimiento en Shaoran logrando así que retirara el suyo como si su contacto le quemara.

—Ok. Akane… Podrías dejarnos solos ¿por favor? Después hablamos.

—Sí señor. —dicho esto se retiró dejándolos solos.

Shaoran la dejó pasar a su oficina. Respirando hondo notó el aroma que tanto le encantaba de ella, limón y lavanda. Tratando de apaciguar el dolor que sintió en ese momento, entró detras de su mujer.

—Antes de que me corras...

— ¿Correrte? ¿Y por qué iba yo a hacerlo?

—SI. Corre... ¿Ah?-

—Eso. Que porqué iba yo a correr a mi...-apretando la mandíbula Shaoran trató de decir esa palabra que tanto le hacía daño.-esposa…

—Shaoran yo... Yo lo siento tanto.

—¿Qué es lo que sentis?

—Siento el haberte... El haberte…

—Te lo hago fácil, sientes el haberme engañado... ¿No es así?

Meiling abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Y supo con la mirada que le estaba profesando que sabía todo.

—¿Cómo...

—Te preguntas cómo es que me enteré ¿verdad? —sólo vio que Meiling asintió con la cabeza. _"Ni siquiera me mira a los ojos"._ —Bueno... ¿Por dónde empiezo?... Ah, si. Cuando tuve la brillante idea de sorprender a mi esposa con un hermoso ramo de flores... Que digo ramo... Era una hermosa flor. Eso es otra historia. Con flor en mano, me dirijo a mi casa. Eran... Eran como las 11:30 am. Me bajo del auto, no le presto atención a dos autos que están a una cuadra de casa porque iba tan concentrado en lo que iba a decirle a mi mujer que ni presté la más mínima atención. Me entero recién cuando salgo, es gracioso ¿no? Entro, subo a la habitación de Takumi y le dejo un pequeño oso que más que oso parece un gatito amarillo con alas y cola de león. Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la nuestra porque como no te había visto ni en la cocina ni en el living supuse que estarías ahí.-En el momento en que Shaoran llegó a esa parte Meiling estaba blanca como una pluma. Lo que venía ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de la boca de su marido, y que lo diga con ese desprecio era doloroso.-Imagínate cuál fue mi sorpresa al escuchar gemidos y que esos sean de mi queridísima esposa y mejor amigo. —Lo último lo dijo con todo la bronca y el dolor que sentía al recordar ese momento.

—Yo... Shaoran... Yo... En verdad que lo siento tanto.

—Mínimo ten la decencia de mirarme cuando me hablas.

—No... No me da la cara, perdón.

—¿Me pides perdón por haberme engañado con el que se decía era mi mejor amigo?

—Shaoran yo…

—¿Me pides perdón porque fui un ciego, un estúpido en pensar que mi mujer me amaba?.

—Pero... Pero si yo te amo.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿De verdad te estás escuchando? La verdad que no puedo creer que estés cayendo tan bajo. ¿Acaso no te alcanzó mi amor? ¿Acaso nunca fuiste mi prioridad por más trabajo que haya tenido?.-a medida que iba diciéndole todas esas cosas iba sintiendo como aumentaba el nudo en la garganta y no lo dejaba respirar. —¿Acaso...? No... No puedo Meiling... No puedo quitarme de la cabeza a mi mujer acostada en mi propia cama con mi mejor amigo... ¿Tú sabes el dolor que siento yo aquí?-dijo señalándose el pecho.-¿Tú sabes lo duro que fue llegar a casa con la ilusión de encontrar a mi mujer y darle una bonita flor... Y...encontrarla en la cama con otro?

—No digas eso. No... No es... No...

—¡¿Qué no es qué?!

—Shaoran... Por favor. —quería convencerlo de que en realidad lo amaba, que era un enorme error el que había cometido, que en realidad Hiroshi no significaba nada para ella. Pero ver ese dolor y esa bronca en sus ojos ámbar, esos ojos que eran su vida y que no los supo valorar la hicieron quedarse en donde estaba sin dar otro paso más.

—No te me acerques. Por favor. No ahora que no sé qué hacer. No ahora que te veo así y no puedo evitar abrazarte. No ahora que... Por favor... —le dijo en un susurro ya que a medida que le iba hablando el dolor no lo dejó continuar y lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

—Shaoran…— Meiling hizo el ademan de llevar su mano a su rostro pero al ver que el ambarino corría el rostro compungido bajó la mano— Por favor... Esto... Esto es importante... Shaoran... Yo no quería... No quería… —empezó a marearse y a quedarse sin aire, agarrándose de algo sólido trató de recuperar la postura.

— ¿Meiling? —no alcanzó a preguntar qué pasaba porque ella estaba cayendo al suelo—¡Meiling! ¡Akane! ¡Por favor!

—Si señor ¿qué se le... ¡Por Dios! ¿Se... Se encuentra bien?

—Llame a una ambulancia... ¡Ahora!.

—Si señor Li. —diciendo esto la secretaria se fue a llamar una ambulancia mientras Shaoran la acomodaba en el sofá y trataba de reanimarla.

—Por favor Meiling... No me hagas esto... Por favor.—tratando de pensar en frío se acordó de algo que le había dicho Wei cuando lo entrenaba en las artes marciales *Hijo, ya sé que esto no viene al caso... Pero si se da la situación de que algún integrante de la familia o alguien conocido se desmaya, no entres en pánico. Sólo busca un pedazo de algodón, mójalo con alcohol y pásalo por debajo de la nariz de la persona. Veras que en poco recobra el conocimiento* _"Rayos... ¡Eso es! ¿A dónde habrá quedado el alcohol?"._ Lo buscó por toda la oficina. Una vez lo encontró mojó el pañuelo que siempre lleva a la oficina con él y se lo pasó por debajo de la nariz a Meiling viendo como ésta recuperaba el conocimiento de a poco.

—Por todos los santos mujer... ¿Quieres que me de un paro? ¿Estás bien? —por un momento se olvidó de los problemas que tenía con ella y se preocupó de su salud. —Estás más delgada. ¿Desde cuándo tienes tantas ojeras?

—No pasa nada. Estoy bien.

—No. No me mientas. Me merezco por lo menos que me digas qué te anda pasando.-exigió saber.

—Ok. —suspiró contó mentalmente hasta 10 y le rogó a Dios y a todos los santos que se lo tomara bien. —Hace unas semanas fui al doctor ha hacerme un chequeo, porque me dolía mucho la cabeza y andaba más cansada de lo normal... Los estudios me dieron mal Shaoran... Tengo... —no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos. —Tengo sida y está muy avanzado.

* * *

Se miraba al espejo. No sabía que otra cosa hacer. Recogió y comenzó a enrollar su largo cabello castaño y tomando una lapicera que trajo de la cocina le dio forma al rodete y finalizó utilizando la lapicera como soporte. Una vez lo hubo hecho, comenzó a sacar pequeños mechones de sus costados y a enrollarlos con un dedo logrando así que tomara una pequeña onda.

Volvió a concentrar su mirada en ella. Tenía unos ojos grandes y expresivos, de un color verde esmeralda hermoso, unas pestañas que adornaban sus ojos y unas cejas medianamente gruesas ya que se las había depilado y dado una forma bonita de ver. Según lo que veía su boca no estaba mal, ni tampoco su aspecto. Estaba todo en su sitio como Dios manda, pechos medianamente grandes, cintura bien definida y su cola estaba en buenas condiciones, así que se preguntaba por qué su marido no la tocaba. Hacía años que no hacían el amor, ni siquiera dejaba que ella le diera placer. Le daba la sensación de que se sentía asqueado con su presencia, que ya no la amaba como antes ni la deseaba de igual manera. Sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar esas cosas de su cabeza, volvió su atención a Esperanza y las criaturas. ¿Qué le hubiera pasado sino estaba ahí para socorrerla? ¿Y si le hubiera pasado lo mismo que a ella? ¿Y sino hubieran llegado a tiempo? Imágenes de un pasado no tan pasado que le hacía mucho daño, comenzaron a pasar una por una en su mente logrando el dolor hacerla flaquear y caer de rodillas al suelo y lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

 **Estaba en su 8vo mes de embarazo. Se miraba al espejo con el vestido premamá blanco de tirantes finos y con flores de cerezo que le regaló Tomoyo para su cumpleaños. Mientras hacía eso, pensaba en el momento en el que le dijo a Hiroshi de su embarazo. Al principio no se lo tomó bien, se ausentó de casa por unas semanas hasta que en la segunda volvió y le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, que estaba asustado y el mismo discurso desde hacía un año desde que se habían casado. Llevaban casados 4 años y al cumplir los dos años comenzó a comportarse de una manera rara. Ya no la miraba como antes, la mayoría de los días llegaba tarde, no comía con ella, cuando le decía que le molestaba el vientre y si la podía acompañar se hacía el desentendido y le decía que no era nada. A ella no le gustaba molestar a Tomoyo o Eriol ya que cada uno tenía sus propios problemas por eso trataba de relajarse para que el dolor pasara.**

 **El fuerte dolor en el bajo vientre la trajo de vuelta a la realidad haciendo que se doblara del dolor y profiriera un grito ensordecedor que llamó la atención de Tomoyo que entró con un semblante de suma preocupación.**

 **—** **¡Sakura!... ¡Por Dios!... ¿Qué pasó?**

 **—** **Tomo... Aagg... Hospital... Aayy... Hospital... Que no le pase nada por favor... Por favor…**

 **Tomoyo no lo pensó dos veces, la tomó con cuidado y la llevó a su auto. Una vez subidas a éste, llamó a Andres y le dijo que llevaría a Sakura al hospital porque había pasado algo con la bebé que si podía avisara a los demás. Mientras tanto Sakura se quejaba del dolor y le pedía a Dios que no le pasara nada a su niña que la cuidara mucho.**

 **Una vez llegaron al hospital unas enfermeras las estaban esperando afuera ya que fueron avisadas por Eriol. La subieron a la silla y la llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron.**

 **Tomoyo marcó el número de Hiroshi y saltó el buzón de voz. Lo intentó unas 10 veces más y el resultado fue el mismo.**

 **—No atiende. ¡¿Por qué carajo no atiende?! No lo puedo creer.** **—iba insultándolo en francés cosa de la que Eriol se dio cuenta ya que cuando estaba nerviosa o enojada hablaba su lengua materna sin darse cuenta.**

 **—Tomoyo.**

 **—Putain de fils de pute, il leur arrive quelque chose et je te tue bâtard—no prestaba atención hasta que unas manos se posaron en sus hombres deteniendo la diatrivia que tenía consigo misma logrando que parara.**

 **—Sakura va a estar bien. Es una mujer fuerte. Ya la conoces. Y sabes que si te ve así no se va a preocupar por ella por verte mal.** **—le dijo Eriol mirándola a los ojos provocando un leve sonrojo en la amatista y haciendo que vuelva a tierra.**

 **—Lo se Eriol... Es que me da tanta rabia ¿Cómo es que no atiende el teléfono? Le he dejado como mio mensajes diciendo en la situación que se encontraban Sakura y la bebé... No atiende... No… —No pudo continuar pues esos mismos brazos que la sostenían en su lugar la rodearon tratando de consolarla. Se sentía tan bien estar entre ellos que se olvidó por completo de donde estaba.**

 **—Ya lo sé Tomoyo. Yo también estuve intentando y nada. Hasta llame a la oficina de Shaoran y no está.** **—le decía mientras la tenía en sus brazos. Esa sensación de bienestar causo en su corazón un pequeño revoloteo.**

 **—Qué bueno que los encuentro—dijo una persona que se quedó un poco descolocado con la situación, pero desechó al instante la idea que cruzó por su mente.** **— ¿Cómo está Sakura?.**

 **—Andres— dijo Tomoyo soltándose del agarre de su cuñado y yendo al lado de su esposo— Todavía no sabemos... Eriol y yo estamos esperando a que salga el doctor para decirnos como...** **— pero fue interrumpida por el doctor.**

 **—Familia de la señora Takedo.**

 **—Sí, nosotros. —Respondió Tomoyo. —Soy la prima. ¿Pasó algo con Sakura? ¿Y la bebé?**

 **—Ha habido un problema y necesito que firme estos papeles. Debemos intervenir urgente porque la bebé se ha dado vuelta y se está ahogando. Disculpe que sea así de duro pero es urgente.**

 **Tomoyo quedó en shock. Eriol que estaba escuchando todo, tomó los papeles haciéndose pasar por su hermano los firmó y se los entregó al doctor.**

 **—Por favor doctor... Haga lo imposible para salvarlas.**

 **—** **Descuide señor, haré todo lo que está en mis manos.** **—Dicho esto, el doctor se retiró rápido al quirófano.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK -**

Seguía siendo tan doloroso como hace dos años atrás. El dolor no había disminuido nada. Y con todo esto de Esperanza volvía a reabrir la cicatriz que tanto le costó cerrar. Sacando fuerzas para levantarse del piso, se lavo la cara y salió hacia la cocina encontrándose a Hiroshi con la cara toda ensangrentada.

—¡Por Dios Hiroshi! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —le dijo Sakura muy preocupada tratando de tomarle la cara entre las manos, acto que aprovechó Hiroshi para tomarla de las muñecas y apretárselas con fuerza. —Me haces daño. ¡Hiroshi!.

—¡Esto es todo por tu culpa! ¡Todo lo que me pasa es por tu culpa! —comenzó a gritarle y a zarandearla mientras apretaba el agarre de sus muñecas.

—Hiroshi... Me estás... ¡Me estás lastimando! —le decía Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Por lo menos deja que te cure la herida. —estaba probando suerte para ver si su marido le soltaba las muñecas pero a medida que iba hablando se las iba apretando cada vez más fuerte y podía ver un odio tremendo para con su persona.

—¿Tú curarme una herida a mi? ¡Si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de cuidar a nuestra hija! Si estoy así es por tu culpa ¡Tú la dejaste morir! ¡Tú!

—¡Hiroshi! —no podía contener sus lágrimas, la estaba lastimando mucho y olía a alcohol. —¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! — comenzó a forcejear y a empujarlo, pero era un hombre fuerte. —¡Por favor! ¡Me haces daño!-le terminó gritando haciendo con esto que Hiroshi la soltara y diera unos pasos para atrás tropezando con sus propios pies. Sakura se sobaba las muñecas y no podía dejar de llorar. Lo había visto mal en varias ocasiones, habían discutido, él sabía irse y no volvía hasta pasada la madrugada, pero de ahí a hacerle daño, nunca. Un vacío se instaló en su corazón a medida que iba recordando lo que le había dicho.

—Sakura... Yo... Yo no quise…

—Cállate. No te quiero escuchar. —era la primera vez que le ordenaba algo, pero todo el dolor y la bronca que sentía no hizo más que envalentonarla y sacar todo lo que le estaba haciendo daño de años. —¿Te piensas que a mi no me duele la pérdida de nuestra hija? —le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y veía por primera vez al hombre que era su marido. —¿Te piensas que después de eso yo pude seguir adelante? ¡No! No pude... Pero se lo debía a ella. A ella le debía el querer salvar nuestro matrimonio. A ella le debía el ser feliz y rescatar ese amor que nos teníamos. A ella. Sólo a ella. ¿Y qué logre? Nada. — Hiroshi a medida que iba escuchando las palabras de su mujer se iba dando cuenta de que tenía razón. Ella siempre estuvo cuando él la necesitaba, siempre trató de subirle el ánimo preparando cosas dulces, invitándolo a comer, haciendo cualquier cosa. ¿Y qué hacía él? Nada. Sólo se encerraba en sí mismo olvidándose que tenía una gran esposa, acostándose con cualquiera y que por su culpa la iba a perder. _"¿Qué fue lo que hice Dios?"._ —Así que ahórrate el "es culpa tuya" porque es de ambos. Ambos caímos en la depresión en cuanto pasó eso. Ambos dejamos que el dolor nos matara en vida. Yo luché, te juro que lo hice. Pero no doy más. Me arté. Ya basta. Listo. Hasta acá llegó mi autocontrol, mi sumisión. Todo.

—No mi amor... Por favor... No me dejes. —le rogaba Hiroshi con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Era consciente de que de esa no se salvaba más. —Yo no quería... No quería hacerte daño... Perdón... Pero no te vayas. No me dejes.

—Basta Hiroshi. Basta. No me hace bien estar contigo. Hoy habíamos quedado en almorzar. Pero no llegaste. Como siempre no llegaste. Ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo me ha ido ni dado una simple explicación de porqué no llegaste esta vez. Ahora veo porque no. —le dijo soltándose de su agarre y yendo al baño en busca del botiquín. Una vez botiquín en mano se puso los guantes, que ya era una costumbre hacerlo y le gustaba, lo hizo sentar en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a curarle las heridas.

 _"Pero... ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué lo hace?"_

—Lo hago porque todavía sigues siendo mi marido. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, me enseñaron que si me casaba tenía que apoyar a mi esposo en las buenas y en las malas. —le dijo lo más seria que pudo con un nudo en la garganta. —Pero eso no quiere decir que te perdone por haberme dejado plantada y mucho menos por lo que acabaste de hacer. Así que quédate quieto para terminar de curarte.

Una vez lo hubo curado llevó el botiquín al baño, recogió su bolso y sus cosas y sin mirar hacia atrás se fue a lo de Tomoyo para poder tranquilizarse y así poder pensar con claridad porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer y debía actuar con la mente en frío, dejando atrás a un Hiroshi que se planteaba las cosas que había hecho hasta ahora y que la venganza que había llevado a cabo no lo había llevado para ningún lado terminando de romper lo poco que quedaba de su matrimonio.

* * *

GLOSARIO.

 _x Putain de fils de pute, il leur arrive quelque chose et je te tue bâtard: Maldito hijo de puta, les llega a pasar algo y te mato cabrón._

 **Bueno... ¿Qué les ha parecido? Les dije que los primeros capítulos iban a ser un poco intensos... Espero les esté gustando.. No tengo nada más que decir que espero sus comentarios y si hay algún error que me lo hagan saber. COMENTARIOS CONSTRUCTIVOS, CON RESPETO serán bien recibidos.**

 **Nos leemos en el capítulo que viene.. ;)**


	6. Capítulo 4- Empezar de nuevo

**Hola... ¿Cómo han estado? Pido disculpas por no haberlo publicado ayer, pero se me hizo tarde... Jeje.. _Y NO TENÍA LA COMPU A MANO!_**

 **¿A que no saben que me paso? Estaba revisando en mi computadora para ver si encontraba algo... ¿Y a que no saben qué me encontré?... cha cha cha channnnn... Un capítulo completo de Bonita! ñ.ñ ¡una euforia gigante!** **Así que nada... jeje... Quería compartirlo con ustedes! Y decirles que gracias por su paciencia y apoyo!** **Como lo encontré, lo voy a publicar así, por eso empiezo por darle las gracias a las siguientes personas:**

 ***Alina 0404.**

 ***Pao**

 ***Yami**

 ***Haro Adrianne**

 ***Amy**

 ***Vero**

 ***Elisa Lucía V 2016.**

 ***Eli Ventura por ser mis primeras/os lectores! (y como tal, se merecen el agradecimiento. Y a las presentes personas que se han cruzado con esta historia GRACIAS!) No saben lo emocionada que estoy de poder compartir esta historia con ustedes. Y más de una idea que salió de haber escuchado un tema y haber empezado a maquinar y pensar en esto, en el otro, en aquello... En fin, muchísimas gracias m.m** **Y sin más vueltas... Aquí les dejo el capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 4- Empezando de nuevo.

*Ya no quiero caricias sin piel, ni besos de ayer, ni abrazos vencidos. Ya no quiero buscar un te quiero en un casillero de objetos perdidos. (...) Ya no quiero alejarme algún tiempo, despertar y caer al vacío. Ya no quiero perder mi raíz, preguntar: ¿por qué a mí?, ¿lo tendré merecido?...*

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que Sakura decidió dejar a Hiroshi para vivir una nueva vida, para respirar aire fresco y principalmente para el bien de su propia autoestima.

Hacía un mes que llamó a quien, a pesar de haber dejado de verla, la iría a buscar y la sacaría de ese lugar lo antes posible. Aquella persona que estuvo en su momento más doloroso de su vida, en el que supuestamente tendría que haber estado su marido, aquella persona a la que adoraba con el alma. Su mejor amiga.

—Hola… ¿cómo estás? —preguntó la persona que había ingresado en ese momento a la habitación mientras la ojiverde seguía pensando en lo que había pasado en su vida hasta el momento. —Te traigo el desayuno. No comiste nada desde ayer. No te podes descuidar de esa manera— le dijo seria la amatista con un deje de preocupación.

—Ya…tampoco fue para tanto. Fue solo una baja de presión, estoy bien. —le dijo Sakura restándole importancia a que el día anterior se había desmayado por no haber probado bocado en todo el día.

—Ay niña… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?—dijo teatralmente Tomoyo haciendo reír a su amiga. Desde la noche en que recibió esa llamada, no lo dudó dos veces y dirigiéndose a la dirección que su amiga compartía con Hiroshi, es que la vio con su maleta y su bolso de viaje aferrado con las manos y en su mirada una mezcla de miedo y decisión que no supo identificar cuál de las dos reinaba en ese momento. Y ahí se encontraba, en la nueva casa de su amiga, a unas cuantas cuadras del parque Pingüino no muy lejos de donde vivía su hermano.

—Oh…pobre alma en desgracia. —Sakura se metió en el juego —dime, ¿qué te aflige tanto? —terminó de decir con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro haciendo sonreír a Tomoyo.

—Ay Sakura… ¡como extrañaba estas cosas! Hacía mucho que no nos juntábamos.—le decía Tomoyo con una mirada de nostalgia.

—Si ya sé, yo también extrañaba nuestras juntas y charlas. Tomoyo…—dijo Sakura dubitativamente.

—Sí, dime—le respondió Tomoyo expectante de que su amiga haya empezado una conversación.

—Me—dijo Sakura sonriendo por la tomada de pelo que iba dirigida a su amiga. —Ya…ya, no te enojes. Esto no se los he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi mamá que sabes que le cuento casi todo. Quiero que me prometas que no le vas a decir a nadie hasta que esté segura.

—Ay amiga…me estás asustando…no me digas… ¡Oh por Dios! Has…has...—Tomoyo no podía seguir de la emoción por ser la futura conocedora del secreto que, por lo que veía, era delicado.

—Ya…ya…Deja de maquinar esa cabecita tuya que ya te veo venir—le advirtió Sakura con una sonrisa contagiosa.

—Ya…ya…está bien. Pero si no dices nada, sabes como soy y sabes que se me cruza cada cosa… ¿Y? —termino de preguntarle al borde del histerismo.

—Hace unos meses, cuando Hiroshi me dejó plantada para nuestro quinto aniversario, iba caminando por la calle y me encontré con una mujer más o menos de mi edad, quizá unos años mayor que yo…—le dijo pensando en cómo iba a seguir con su historia.

—Sí, ¿y?... Ay…dale…por favor—le suplicaba Tomoyo casi pegada a su cara.

—Ya Tomoyo—le dijo Sakura empujándola suavemente—esto no es un juego. Lo que te tengo que contar…porque con alguien lo tengo que hablar…es importante y muy delicado.

En el silencio y las disculpas pedidas una y mil veces por Tomoyo, prosiguió a contarle lo sucedido y en la situación en la que se encontraba con respecto a los mellizos. Tomoyo no podía creer lo que le contaba Sakura. Muy raras veces se encontraba con casos como esos en Japón, porque su trabajo la tenía al tanto de todos esos temas.

—Bien. Por lo que entendí…esos bebés se quedaron sin madre…literalmente hablando, porque está en coma. —dijo viendo la afirmación de Sakura. —Y por lo que veo…—dudo unos minutos para abrir los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que su amiga tramaba.

* * *

Shaoran todavía seguía con ese resentimiento. El dolor, la bronca que no lo abandonaba desde ese día no lo dejaba vivir en paz consigo mismo. Y porque no decirlo, un poco de curiosidad. Desde el día en que se había topado con Ahiko y su madre Kaho, no podía dejar de pensar en ellas, principalmente en la madre de la niña, se había quedado embelesado con su belleza y más cuando le sonrió de esa manera que tanto le gustaba.

"Y si se llegara a pelear con su…wow…wow… ¿Pero en qué demonios estás pensando Li?…"

—Señor Li—interrumpe sus pensamientos nada buenos su secretaria con una expresión de desesperación y algo de miedo.

—Si Akane, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Se encuentra bien? Está pálida. —le pregunta Shaoran con preocupación, lo que no pasa desapercibido por la muchacha que se sonroja sutilmente.

"No me había percatado de lo hermosa que se ve cuando esta… Me cago en la mismísima mierda. Es una buena mujer y no se merece que te metas con ella porque tienes mucha mierda encima macho", se recriminó mentalmente.

—Etto…yo… Ay señor disculpe, no pude frenarla…insistió tanto que yo…—no alcanzó a terminar de formular su explicación ni él de preguntarle que se escuchó una voz en el pasillo.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿No le basta con dejarme ver al niño solo los fines de semana que viene a hacerme la vida imposible en el trabajo? Mierda de…" y no siguió pensando más. No pudo. La imagen de la mujer que alguna vez fue su esposa era muy deprimente. Estaba más flaca de lo normal, tenía muchas ojeras, sus labios estaban partidos y ni que hablar de su mirada, esa mirada vivaz que él amaba, y que aunque le doliera en el alma, seguía amando. "Por Dios…".

— ¿Meiling? —Pregunto dubitativo. Su cara lo decía todo. La mujer bajó la mirada, y comenzó a sollozar. "No puedo verle así, por más daño que me haya hecho, no puedo"… Se acercó a ella y se fundieron en un abrazo.

"Ay Shaoran…cuanto lo siento…de verdad… Pero… ¿cómo le digo…cómo hago?...No puedo…Pero si no lo hago mi niño va a crecer sin su padre y yo no quiero eso". Pensaba Meiling sumamente angustiada.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Pasó algo con Takumi? —como veía que no le respondía la zarandeó suavemente para captar su atención y que le mirara a los ojos. Craso error.

—Takumi está bien Shaoran. Sé que no tengo derecho a venir a pedirte perdón, pero necesito…necesito hacerlo…necesito que me perdones por favor... —le decía angustiada. En ese momento sintió cómo sus piernas se tornaban como gelatina perdiendo la fuerza para sostenerse, obligando a Shaoran a sujetarla por la cintura para que no se cayera.

No entendía por qué había hecho eso, solo sabía que la seguía amando aunque su orgullo como hombre y amante estaban por el piso. Volvió a mirarla cuando la escuchó hablar nuevamente.

—Yo solo…quiero que cuides de nuestro hi…—y no pudo decir más, Shaoran la alzó en brazos saliendo de la oficina, pidiéndole a Takashi que lo acompañara a buscar su auto para llevarla al hospital. "Ay mujer… ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué no te cuidas? No te da derecho a que te descuides de esa manera".

Una vez en el hospital Central de Tomoeda, mientras atendían a Meiling, él esperaba impacientemente por la salud de su ex-esposa y angustiado por saber qué tan avanzada estaba la enfermedad. Pasaron unas horas angustiantes, cuando ve que se acerca un doctor mayor de unos 50 años, canoso, alto y ojos grises y pregunta:

— ¿Familiares de Li Meiling?

—Sí, soy su es…ex-esposo. ¿Cómo está doctor? —pregunto preocupado pensando lo peor y rogándole a Dios y todos los santos de que no tuviera nada malo. "Idiota, claro que tiene algo malo. Lo que tendrías que haber dicho es que esperas que no sea tarde o algo así.. ¡Dios!"

—Señor…—dejo la presentación a medias mientras le extendía la mano.

—Li—le estrecho la mano.

—Señor Li, Doctor House a su servicio. La señora se encuentra estable. Logramos hacerle subir la presión porque se le bajó debido al estres que ha estado sufriendo. Así que no se preocupe. Lo que sí es que me quede un poco intrigado por lo que descubrí, debido a mis dudas también he mandado a que le realicen otros estudios más. Por lo demás está fuera de peligro. Si me disculpa..—hablo tanto, que a Shaoran no le daba tiempo de preguntar.

—Doc. House, disculpe, ¿podría pasar a verla? —preguntó sintiéndose raro.

—Si claro. Lo que le voy a pedir es que no comente nada de lo que hemos hablado a la señora Li, hasta que le demos el alta. Por hoy la vamos a dejar en observación para ver cómo avanza su recuperación.

"Por lo visto piensa que no lo sé". La respiración de Shaoran se tornaba un poco errática, a medida que se iba acercando a la habitación. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, respiró hondo, tomo el picaporte de la puerta y entró.

Por lo que pudo ver, la habitación era bastante grande, de un color marfil claro, dos camas y en una de ellas se encontraba Meiling con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y Shaoran no pudo evitar sentir lástima. Pero lo que dejó más helado al hombre fue la mirada que la mujer le dirigió.

Meiling sentía una angustia tan grande que no pudo siquiera ocultarla, y si a eso le sumaba el remordimiento y culpa, íbamos de mal en peor. Sentía una opresión tan grande en el pecho que no sabía qué hacer ni cómo empezar. ¿Pero cómo hacía para decirle al amor de su vida-por más errores cometidos-que le había arruinado la vida para siempre?

* * *

—Esto será muy complicado.—le decía un hombre de unos 32 años, 1.85 de alto, pelo negro de unos increíbles ojos azul cielo cubiertos por unas gafas de fina montura.—por lo visto…no tienen ningún familiar que se pueda hacer cargo de ellos mientras ella está en coma. —seguía diciendo pensativo mientras observaba a las dos mujeres que tenía delante.

—Sí, así es Eriol. Por eso vengo a hablar contigo, a ver si me puedes ayudar con esto. Eres el mejor juez de todo Japón y de verdad necesito tú ayuda—le decía suplicante la mujer de ojos verdes esmeraldas.

—Por ti pequeña Sakura lo que sea—le dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo sonrojar a su mejor amiga.

—Oye… ¿Y para mi qué? ¿No hay ningún saludito especial o "las invito a almorzar, ustedes eligen"? —dijo con guasa Tomoyo al ojiazul quien sonrió de oreja a oreja-sintiéndose un poco extraño por su reacción- diciendo a lo acotado por su amiga:

—Podemos hacer un trío si quieres…Yo invito—terminó de decir con tanta guasa que el rostro de la ojiverde y el de la amatista eran un poema hasta que estallaron en sonoras carcajadas a la que les siguió el susodicho.

—Ay Eriol…ja, ja, ja…no cambias más—le decía Sakura entre risas.

—Ya hombre…ja, ja, ja…¡Me imagino que tan necesitado no debes estar! —le dijo esta vez Tomoyo que se reía de buena gana.

—Muchachas…en frente suyo tienen a un Adonis— las miro con una sonrisa de seductor.

—Ja, ja…bien Adonis.—le dijo Sakura cambiando de tono y poniéndose seria.—Necesito saber si puedes o no ayudarme con esto. Si se puede hacer algo o no con el caso de los niños.

— ¿Ayudarte? Claro que puedo…pero... —no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar.

—Pero… ¿qué Eriol? —le pregunto preocupada Sakura.

—A ver… ¿cómo te explico?... Bueno. Este caso es uno de los más complicados debido a que al no haber ningún familiar o amigo cercano a la familia, se los llevan a un lugar para menores. Esto hasta que la madre se recupere del todo. —le seguía explicando, ya que fue interrumpido por la ojiverde.

—No…tienes que tratar de que no se lo lleven…por favor…—le suplicaba con el corazón compungido.

—Pero no es un caso que no se pueda llevar a cabo. Estos mellizos, por lo que me has contado tienen apenas 3 meses y me dijiste también que los vas a visitar todos los días y le das de comer. Por más de que su madre esté en coma. Hay un cierto tiempo que se tiene en cuenta para la búsqueda familiar.

— ¿De verdad? Y…cómo…digo… ¿de cuánto tiempo estaríamos hablando? —pregunto Sakura con los nervios de punta.

—Más o menos 2 años. Si ese plazo se cumple, se los instala en un hogar. Pero…—levanta la mano para acallar cualquier duda —si en el caso que en ese tiempo no aparece nadie, estarían oficialmente en adopción. —terminó con una sonrisa, la cual fue contagiada a las mujeres.

—¡Ayyy! ¡Qué emoción! —gritaba Sakura quien en un arranque de alegría se abalanzó sobre su amigo, quien no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa que fue captado por unos hermosos pero algo tristes ojos amatistas.

—Pero… ¿Puedo ir a visitarlos todos los días que yo quiera verdad? ¿No me van a prohibir la entrada? —decía cada vez más contenta.

—No…si llevas contigo una autorización firmada por un juez, en este caso yo, y por una hermosa asistente social como quien nos acompasa. —dijo esto último con una sonrisa de lado que hizo que la amatista se sonrojara levemente pero que lo pudiera disimular para no hallarse descubierta.

No entendía porque se sentía de esa manera. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal después de ver ese desconcierto en los ojos amatistas. "Ok… Va a ser mejor que me concentre en este asunto antes de…antes de que pierda la cabeza." Se dijo mentalmente por lo que se le había venido a la mente concentrándose así en resolver ese problema.

* * *

El aire que se respiraba era fresco. La temperatura era templada, a medida que iba avanzando, sentía una opresión en el pecho difícil de quitar. Ya llevaba horas en ese lugar. No sabía que pensar, se preguntó una y mil veces porque le pasaba eso a él, se preguntó millones de cosas y ninguna tenía una respuesta coherente. Todas parecían llevar a otra pregunta. Esa pregunta a otro y así sucesivamente ahondando en cada una sin sentido alguno y sintiéndose más mareado de lo común.

Recordaba a su madre, en todo lo estricta que era, siempre tenía una sonrisa para él y le decía "Xiao lang hijo, las cosas pasan por algo. Hay que tratar de llevarlo lo mejor que se pueda. Es una prueba más que pone nuestro Señor. Dios aprieta pero no ahoraca". Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por su rostro. A pesar de sus tradiciones y costumbres, ella creía en un Dios Todopoderoso que hacía las cosas por algo y la mayoría de las veces nos ponía a prueba. Y qué pruebas.

— ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué de esta manera?...—a medida que respiraba sentía que se le oprimía de a poquito el corazón.

Saco su móvil marcando un número, respirando hondo varias veces tratando de tranquilizarse. Esperó y al tercer pitido respondieron del otro lado de la línea y el corazón se le encogió.

—Shaoran…no…no pensé que ibas a llamar—la voz de la mujer le daba a entender que estaba muy agitada y no pudo evitar sentir un profundo dolor. Su amor, la mujer que lo engaño con su mejor amigo se le estaba muriendo y él no podía hacer nada. Quizás no tuviera la culpa, o quizás sí, la verdad que eso ahora era lo que menos le importaba. Decidió sacarse las dudas y terminar así con su remordimiento, pero al momento se arrepintió.

—Llamaba para ver…—Meiling sabía que estaba sufriendo horrores, y no lo culpaba, estaba en todo su derecho. Ella misma se reprochaba el no haberlo previsto antes, no habérselo dicho antes…y ahora sufría por partida doble—llamaba para ver cómo estabas. Y quería saber si este fin de semana largo podía llevarme a Takumi conmigo para que conozca a mi familia. —esto lo dijo con un poco de reproche en su voz, no hacia ella, sino hacia él mismo, por haber sido tan ingenua, por pensar que tenía a la mejor mujer del mundo a pesar de sus defectos, a pesar de sus peleas, que en una pareja de 10 años de casados era normal, a pesar de todo eso él pensó que lo amaba, que amaba su matrimonio, que amaba estar casada con él, que le era fiel, pensó tantas cosas que se olvido de la más importante: su familia.

—Etto… Sí. —dijo por fin. No sentía que tenía derecho para no dejarlo ir. Lo conocía bastante bien para saber que se estaba tocando un tema súper delicado. —Ahora está jugando con Natau, el hijo de la vecina. Yo le pregunto y te llamo. No te preocupes, va a estar ansioso de conocer a tu familia. Le he hablado de ellos. —le dijo dejándolo helado. —Es lo menos que se merece después de lo que hice…en verdad lo siento tanto…—no pudo seguir porque un sollozo le cerró la garganta.

—Meiling…ya hemos hablado de esto…por favor. Hazlo por el niño… Espero tu llamada. — Le costaba respirar. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto en una situación así, el niño sabía que tenía familia paterna, pero nunca le había preguntado por ellos. Nunca le había dicho nada. Cortaron toda relación cuando se casó y se vino a vivir a Tomoeda, si hablaba, pero lo justo y lo necesario. Su familia sabía que él fue papá, pero él mismo les dijo que no quería que estuvieran presentes. "Que cabrón hijo de puta que fui…". Volviendo a lo que le dijo Meiling… ¿en verdad había hecho eso por él? Porque si era así iba a estarle muy agradecido.

A la media hora recibió la llamada de Meiling confirmándole que el niño iba a ir con él, que tenía todo listo para dentro de cuatro días y que tenía ganas de conocer a sus tías y abuela en persona para ver si eran más bonitas en persona que en fotos. Esto último lo dejó pasmado. Su ex-esposa le había hablado de su familia y él de alguna manera se lo agradecía enormemente, pues si no hubiera sido por ella, habría llegado el momento en el que se olvidaría de sus raíces, y aunque las cosas estuvieran mal, no quería dejar de ser un Li y que su hijo no supiera de su existencia.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? No se desesperen... Todo problema tiene solución menos la muerte. (a menos que vean Dragon Ball o Supernatural donde resucitan todos y bueno :P).**

 **A medida que vaya subiendo los capítulos se va a ir aclarando las cosas, pero mientras tanto estos personajes deben ir pasando pruebas y superándose día a día ya que mi intención es eso.. Dejarles algo para que lo atesoren por siempre...**

 **Nos leemos la semana que viene! :)**


End file.
